As is known in the art, Monolithic microwave integrated circuit (“MMIC”) chips are often mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) by metal or solder posts (sometimes referred to as bonding posts or bumps) to form a MMIC chip system. When a MMIC chip is mounted with the circuits facing the circuit board, it is referred to as a “MMIC flip chip system.” The difference in thermal expansion properties between the MMIC flip chip and the circuit board can create mechanical stresses on the metal or solder posts when the system experiences temperature cycles or large thermal fluctuations. These stresses may render the system unreliable.
A conventional solution is to insert a dielectric underfill material (e.g., an adhesive) having desirable mechanical properties between the MMIC flip chip and the circuit board to reduce the stresses on the metal or solder posts. However, due to undesirable dielectric properties, underfill contacting sensitive components of the MMIC flip chip can degrade the electrical performance of the chip.
Prior solutions to this problem include using tall metal or solder posts that provide sufficient flexibility during thermal expansion to alleviate the need for underfill. Another approach is to apply underfill carefully to avoid the sensitive components of the MMIC flip chip. Both of these approaches require non-standard processes and are therefore unavailable or expensive to implement.